


Bonds

by AKA_Indulgence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... or not, As in Reader has Female Parts, As in just in name but no petplay or anything, As in... Reader likes it, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, But reader likes it and wants it, But they're kinda kidnapped, Choking, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, First time posting pure sin, I'm, Just a little bit of pet-calling, Just absolutely shameless esksjksje, Light Master/Pet, Nicknames, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, ghghgg, i'm posting this - Freeform, idk - Freeform, oH WHAT HAVE I DONE, omsjesjlem forgive me, original creator please don't find this, pure sin, sin - Freeform, uhhuhuhuh, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: You were chased by the king of nightmares- but you couldn't run far enough from an entity like him.He shows you how much fun he can have with you...(Pure, shameless smut. No plot, like, at all. Just hot fun times with scary nightmare skeleton)





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> OK. SO.  
I'm in a discord server, ok  
And we were teasing each other about kinks and stuff  
And then we somehow talked about Nightmare Sans  
and  
Here's the thing  
I just started going off on how those tentacles would treat you...  
And all of us got worked up and I continued and  
Here I am  
I can't believe it  
I'm a sinner ok,  
They told me to post since I wrote so much- I literally wrote all of this in discord minus the beginning  
_this isn't edited at all_  
I just jumped straight in and ejmklsemjksljjm I'm talking too much, here's your sin

You were chased down by the king. The king of negativity, darkness… _nightmares_.

You didn’t have a chance. He could go into different universes as he pleased- you only had yours.

It didn’t take long before you were captured by his dripping black tentacles and brought to his own realm to _play with._

He told you you were _his_ only… That he’s been waiting to have a queen by his side, to have someone he could have _fun _with. You were tied up by his gang of alternate ‘selves’, giving you time to accept your place with him.

After a few days, perhaps… He decided it was enough time to decide, that you were ready. You weren’t sure exactly what you were ready _for_\- just that he was taking you with him, carrying you in his tentacles like a doll to a ‘different room’.

… And now, you were naked, clothes turned to shreds by his hands and tendrils. It was very _clear_ now just how _much_ he wanted you.

The black ooze dripping all over your supple body... staining you and smothering you, teasing and prodding at your breasts, rubbing your hands and legs, his cock positioned on your entrance and throbbing.

A tentacle shoved into your mouth, getting the weird taste of his slime onto your tongue, making lewd, wet noises as you try to take it in, choking when he shoves it deeper into your throat... And he tells you to **"Eat it all up, little girl,”**

It wriggles in your throat, choking, gagging noises escaping you as a he prods your ass with a slimy appendage and squeezes your breasts with his hands, a tentacle wound around your waist and squeezing as well.

You feel played with- and a needy noise of protest comes out of your still filled throat- your body asking him for more.

**"You want me to stop teasing you?"** He asks, flicking a nipple and pulling away the tentacle in your throat with a lewd pop, black stained drool dripping down your quivering lips.

He grabs your waist harshly, making you let out a pained scream, quickly silenced as a tentacle wrapped around your head and covering your mouth, the other strapping your arms to your sides and the last two gripping your thighs down to your ankles, _spreading them wide for him to see your dripping core._

With one hand firmly set on your right breast, giving it a possessive squeeze, his other hand trails from your chest down to your quivering folds, torturously slow...

He dips a single finger, sliding up from the lower lips all of to your clit, giving teasing presses and pinches, humming mirthfully. **"Getting so excited, aren't we, little girl?"**

You muffle against his tentacle, trying to make sounds of protest- whether to stop him from teasing you or whatever else, you wanted to shout- but he only simply tightens his wrap on your head, pressing your lips together, the musk of his ooze filtering through your nose... **"You're _mine_, little girl, all mine for me to _play_ with…" **He prods your clit hungrily.

**"Mine to _tease_,"** He growls, shoving a single, wet finger up into your quivering cunt, a blissful moan escaping your throat from the simple penetration.

**"Mine to _have,_"** He smiles cruelly, another finger entering your quickly stimulated pussy, already sending you close to the edge.

You squirm around in his relentless, merciless bonds as he fucks you harshly with his fingers, shoving them up your cunt, pulling them back out... Only to shove them up again, his long fingers curling in your wet walls and making your limbs spasm in his tentacles.

**"You're like a little puppet aren't you? All tied up in my strings... Mine to control..."** He hums thoughtfully, fucking your needy cunt before he takes them out quickly, a lecherous pop being heard as your walls tried to claim them for yourselves... Nightmare smirking at the wetness that was dripping down his fingers, slowly licking them, keeping his eyelight staring into your eyes.

You were making muffled noises of pleasure and embarassment, wriggling your head in his dripping wet tentacles, your eyes about to shut from the stare that you couldn't hold up against your dark captor... Only for you to scream against his tentacle when he digs his clawed phalanges into your waist. **"_Keep your eyes open for me,_ little girl. Keep your eyes on your _master_."**

You keep your eyes wide and trained as a wide, malicious grin stretched out on his face at your shivering form, his tentacles reeling you closer to his exposed, throbbing cock, his claws still digging into your sides, feeling like your skin is going to break soon.

**"Such a pretty little thing you are, my _pet_."** He purrs, gently letting go of your waist and his tentacle lets go of your head- only to quickly coil back around your neck... His phalanges drifting and skitting across your cheeks, dancing and leaving delicate touches, making you mutter and and stutter- only to squeak when you feel his heat against your own.

His fingers leave sparks on your skin as it moves to the back of your head, his head leaning close as his single, blue, blazing eyelight shuts close, pressing your lips to his teeth- shoving his thick, warm and wet tongue into your mouth, delving and exploring and playing with yours- Your eyes go up into your skull- it felt so _good_.

You make a surprised noise when his other hand had wound around your waist, above the slippery tentacle that had bound your hands to your sides, pushing you onto his cock, feeling the _heavenly_ warmth enter your folds and making you whine against his mouth, his eyesocket opening again to watch you _struggle for him._

You whine while he continues to fuck your mouth with his tongue when he fully sheathed his cock inside of you, hearing him making pleasure groans and moans at your cunt that had started to squeeze and clamp on his cock oh so deliciously.

He hadn't even moved and already you felt so _good_. So _full._

**"Gonna fill you up with my seed, my little pet. Gonna make you so full... Gonna leave you dripping with my cum by the time I'm done with you, _pet_."** He drew his skull back, giving your lips a thoughtful, slow, lick as he started to move in and out of you.

His cock felt so _different_ than what you knew... It was wet and slimy and _warm... So, so warm_. It was slick and his black fluids were mixing with your wet arousal, already dripping out of your cunt, trailing down your thighs, feeling like it _slithers_ as he pushed in and out of your walls.

He grunted, every of his heavy breaths brushing your face and filling your head with his scent, unstoppable pleasured gasps and moans leaving you as the throbbing, wet cock worked its way with in you, hilting and swerving in your walls and _wriggling,_ sending shocks up your body and slicking up your inner, fluttering walls further, his cock completely filling your cunt.

"H-hah..!" You wailed, your eyes getting watery from just the pure pleasure that was rocking your core, the dark skeleton starting to grip tighter around your limbs and body to shove you up on him further, as his thrusts became more aggressive, _hungrier_... A deep, guttural growl growing in his chest as the tentacle that was still firmly wrapped around your throat started to _squeeze_ and _writhe_, making you splutter out and stutter from it all.

He shoved your head onto his shoulder with a squeal coming out from you, his grunts entering your ear as your body rocked while he kept pumping you and himself on your sexes, groans and moans starting to come out of Nightmare, making him squeeze your neck tighter, starting to shut your airways and making you gasp and struggle harder, every sensation magnified.

"Hng~ GAH-!" You _screamed_, your voice strained with the membrane that was squeezed tightly on your neck- his sharp phalanges had started digging into the skin on your back, leaving red scratch marks in their wake, Nightmare picking up a brutal pace, every time he pulled out of your abused cunt _just to shove in deeper into you_\- his cock _pulsing_ and _writhing_ inside you, stretching you _pleasantly_, throbbing against your walls as the both of you got closer to the edge.

You had started to stick your fingers into your own thighs, unable to hold onto anyways from the assault on your cunt that Nightmare was giving you, his cock convulsing and hitting all your good spots inside of you- eventually starting to just barely _pump_ against your _cervix_, making you moan and scream in pleasure- as the tentacle on your throat kept pulsing _just_ to let you breathe in a little before closing in on you mercilessly again- squeezing and relaxing with every thrust he hilted inside of you.

He cock was pulsing almost like a hearbeat, the slick warm oozing member touching you in all the ways you didn't think was possible, wriggling and getting everywhere within your walls.

**"S... So _good_, pet,"** He growls deeply in between grunts, every word emphasized with a thrust and making you groan and shiver, **"You've been so good to me little girl... And you're... All... _Mine_..."**

"**Just.... _Mine_..."** He growls straight into your ear, his teeth grazing your lobe and making you gasp from the deep possessiveness that seemed to just roll of his tongue, his tentacles tightening around you- making you squirm and mewl as you could hear his deep grunts and growls along with the lewd wet noises that was coming below you.

**"Gonna... Cum soon, puppet..."** He growled, warning, his thrusting becoming sloppy- somehow increasing your pleasure as he grunted and breathed heavily,making your face moist and and your limbs twitch in his bonds, **"And you're gonna be a good girl and take _all of my seed_."**

You panted as he thrusted harder, every thrust hitting _deep_ inside of you and sending jolts of pure pleasure rippling up your body and making you shout his name- Sending him moaning and drilling you harder against his tentacles, every thrust making his tentacles twitch and sway around you and squeezing your neck harder- making you see stars from the pleasure.

**"Yes- Ghk- What a good _good_ pet- Keep screaming for me, my little pet- I'm going to fill you up with my essence- and you're gonna be... all. MINE.”**

You could only scream as he pounded relentlessly into you, your orgasm coiling inside your lower regions- feeling about to snap- as it seemed to be in tandem with Nightmare's previously flexible member harden and pump inside of you, his breathing becoming ragged as he continued to sloppily ground into you-

When he bit your shoulder _harshly_, snapping the tension inside of you and sending you cumming onto your glistening, black partner, Making him bite harder- a long, heavy, deep moan rumbling through you as he released his warm semen into you, spilling out of your cunt and getting all over his oozing black ‘pants'.

You don't know when it happened- but Nightmare's hands had moved to your waist at a point, leaving blue bruises on your sides- relaxing, his tentacles letting up on the merciless grip that they had pressured on you, lowering you to the ground with him on top of you, his face still buried into your shoulder- his teeth still set into you as you collapsed under him.

When he takes his teeth away from your shoulder, you see they are dripping with his saliva- and red from your blood, only now feeling the burn of the mark that had been left on your shoulder, pulsing and red. Slowly, the tentacles that had bound you slithered away to return to  <strike>your</strike> their master, stuttering and swishing in bliss, while he stayed hovering above you, panting with his sockets closed.

Slowly, his cock still inside of you and keeping your core warm, he lowered his head to your face, his hands trailing your sides delicately and gently, you seeing out of the corner of your eye that you were bruised in multiple places, your affected parts pulsing in the slightest.

Slowly, as if carefully, He gave a warm, long kiss to your fluttering lips, a long breath drawing out of him and a pleased hum coming out of you as he continued to trail and massage your sides, his teeth shifting against your mouth in the best ways possible.

He pulls from your mouth after awhile to take a breath, still panting quietly.

**"Did that feel good, pet?"** He drawls, a lazy smile on his face as he stroked your face delicately.

He gave your lips another soft kiss, running his phalanges through your hair. **"You're so good to me, pet..."** He purrs, making you squeak in surprised when he flips you over over him, landing on top of him as he leans back, his member still inside of you and pulsing calmly. **"Just mine, pet. Just mine..."** His socket start to flutter close as his hands wound around your back.

"W- wait- aren't you going to... Pull out?" You ask hesitantly, your hands at an awkward angle over his shoulders.

He lifts his 'eyelid' up lazily to take in your image, naked and exposed. **"You think I'm _done,_ pet?"** he growls teasinglyas he tentacles start to wrap around you, making you squeak before melting on top of him from the warmth that was covering you.

**"I'll just be resting for awhile... And I'll be having you for myself later, got it?"** He finishes after running his phalanges through your hair one last time and leaning back to rest his hands over his sternum.

... You were left with his cock inside of you and his tentacles wrapped around you, only with the option of sleeping with him still inside you.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........  
Well.... Yup  
Tentacles and goop  
drip drip drip  
make ya drool  
ghsmeksjeklsmemjklwjmklejmklsmjlksmj hope you enjoyed the smut  
Uhh... Comment... If you... Enjoyed(?)  



End file.
